1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a pixel structure capable of increasing storage capacitor, a display panel and a photoelectric device having the pixel structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of multimedia society mostly benefits from the tremendous progress in semiconductor devices or display devices. As for displays, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) equipped with such superior advantages as high resolution, high space-effectiveness, low power consumption and no radiation has become the mainstream of the market.
The TFT-LCD mainly consists of a thin film transistor (TFT) array, a color filter and a liquid crystal layer. The TFT array is composed of a plurality of TFTs arranged in array and pixel electrodes disposed as corresponding to each of the TFTs respectively. The TFTs are used as switching devices of a liquid crystal display. Moreover, to control each individual pixel unit, a certain pixel is usually selected through a scan line and a data line, and a display data corresponding to the certain pixel is displayed by providing an appropriate operating voltage. In addition, a storage capacitor in a conventional pixel structure 100 is structured as shown by FIG. 1. The storage capacitor includes a first patterned conductive layer 110 connected to a common voltage and a second patterned conductive layer 120 electrically connected to a pixel electrode 130 through a contact window 122, wherein each one of the first patterned conductive layer 110, the second patterned conductive layer 120, and the pixel electrode 130 is a continuous structure and is without other portion (such as division portion, branch portion, etc.). The two conductive layers 110 and 120 compose the storage capacitor.
Within the conventional storage capacitor, if one intends to increase a capacitance of the storage capacitor, the most direct means is to increase areas of the first patterned conductive layer 110 and the second patterned conductive layer 120. However, increasing the areas of the conductive layers 110 and 120 would reduce an aperture ratio of the pixel structure.